


A Game of Cat and Louse

by junko



Series: The Hardest Lesson [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya, Hisana and Yoruichi hatch a desperate plan to out maneuver Byakuya's new master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Cat and Louse

The first thing Byakuya registered when he came back up was the sound of women’s voices. It seemed they were arguing over him.

“Are you sure he’s in there?”

“Yes. But, where he went is the real mystery. Who knew the little Kuchiki brat had that kind of power to drop into?”

“You are unkind, Lady Shihōin. He’s shown great strength given all he’s been through.”

“It’s Yoruichi, and it’s only been two days. How can he possibly have changed so dramatically? You don’t know him the way I do. Trust me he’s a real spoiled jerk.”

The next thing Byakuya noticed is that someone had removed his clothes. He was laying on his stomach on a bedroll, a cool compress covering his injured backside. “And, only you, Yoruichi,” Byakuya said dryly, “would fail to consider how embarrassing it might be to wake up naked in front of friends.”

“Oh, you’re back!” Yoruichi beamed. She leaned down to peer into his face. Her golden eyes glinted playfully, a startling contrast to her deep brown skin. Her purple hair was tied back in its usual ponytail and the bangs flared out on either side of her head. She rested the point of her chin on folded hands, “I have to say, Byakuya, you’re a mess. I almost didn’t recognize you. I’m glad you tore up that awful kimono. It didn’t suit your coloring at all. You’re really more of a ‘winter.’ And, oh my goodness, your hair; I’ve never seen such a tangle!”

Ignoring her teasing, Byakuya said sincerely, “It’s good to see you, too.”

She blinked, and pushed back as if startled. She lifted up a strand of his hair that had fallen in front of his face, and cocked her head and looked into his eyes as if searching for something. She lightly poked his nose. “Are you really Byakuya Kuchiki?”

“Of course he is,” Hisana said from where she sat beside the bedroll, slightly behind Yoruichi. “Why are you being so mean to him? We don’t have time for this. We have to get him out of here before that monster comes back.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Byakuya said firmly.

“No, you _are_ actually,” Yoruichi insisted, switching to a serious tone. “This is a rescue. As soon as I heard what happened, I came looking for you. I’ve been scouring every district trying to find a trace of where you’d gone. Luckily, a lot of people remembered silks bearing the Kuchiki name. I’m only sorry it’s taken me this long.”

Byakuya was touched to discover he had such a friend in Yoruichi, but he shook his head. He shifted slightly so he could look her in the eye. He had to make Yoruichi understand why he couldn’t go with her, despite everything. “I deeply appreciate your efforts on my behalf, but Ginrei Kuchiki made things very clear. If I don’t endure this ‘apprenticeship,’ I will never regain my family or my name.”

“Ginrei?” Yoruichi sat back on her knees, her hands flat against her thighs. Her eyes widened slightly and her face paled. “I wonder if he realizes he’s hurt you so much that you won’t even call him grandfather anymore.”

Grandfather? He had no such thing. What kind of man knowingly sells his only grandson into this kind of hell? What person considers this mockery of ‘teaching’ proper or decent? Who would purposely betray a family member so utterly?

None that Byakuya could respect.

“What would be best,” Byakuya said, “is if you would return me to the room, bind me, and leave me there.”

“No!” Hisana cried out, her hands flying to cover her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes. “Fuschida will kill you!”

“I don’t like the idea of leaving you here alone,” Yoruichi said with a slight shake of her head. Her slender eyebrows knit together, as if considering strategy.

Byakuya reached out a hand to cover one of Yoruichi’s lightly. “I’m not alone. Hisana is here with me.”

Yoruichi looked over at Hisana curiously. Then, she stared down at his hand for a moment. Her other reached out and tugged at the silver manacle around his wrist. “What the hell is this?”

“A parting gift from the head of the Kuchiki clan,” Byakuya said.

She inspected it for a moment and then her hand flew from it, as if the metal had burned her. “It eats reistsu! But… when I first saw you--“

“I’ve learned a way to overcome it, mostly,” Byakuya said, trying to reassure her, though he couldn’t entirely predict his ability to defeat the manacle. Currently, it seemed the only way into his power was through intense pain or humiliation. He hardly wanted to explain that theory, though. “You must return me to the room, exactly as you found me.”

“No, Lady Yoruichi! You can’t!” Hisana begged, beginning to sob.

“All right,” Yoruichi stood, her face set grimly. “I see you’re determined. I’ll do what you ask, but I intend to appeal to the Kuchikis. If they have no sense of honor or decency, then _my family_ will buy your contract from this bastard Fuschida. You can become a Shihōin . The Kuchiki line can end with Ginrei.”

 

#

Yoruichi had had to gently pry Hisana from Byakuya. She had thrown herself on top of him after Yoruichi had cast the binding spell, and clutched desperately to him, begging him to change his mind. Her tears were still wet on his cheeks when Fuschida returned.

Byakuya found himself already deep inside the empty depths of his soul. Perhaps there was something specific about the energy this binding spell that forced him under, or maybe it was just that he hated the feeling of helplessness so much.

“I got you a gift,” Fuschida said, throwing a dark blue kimono on top of him. “It might even fit better. I thought it’d go nice with your eyes.”

A gift? What horrible price would Fuschida extract for something like that?

“Go on, try it on,” he said, waving his hand to dispel the kidō.

Byakuya was careful to keep the flood of energy hidden. A pink light crackled around the manacle, as whatever mechanisms used to control the flow of reistsu began to fail. Byakuya sensed that he now had a secret well of power he could tap. Sitting up carefully, cautious of injuries, he put his hands to his belt, but stopped.

“Perhaps you would prefer to dress me?” Byakuya asked.

Fuschida had been kicking a few empty bottles aside in order to find a clean spot to sit. He stopped to gaze curiously at Byakuya. “What’s this? What about our wager? I thought you had no interest.”

Of course, nothing had changed for Byakuya, but he had a plan for survival now. Before she left Yoruichi had give him a gift of her own. Byakuya had to keep his gaze hidden, but he managed to say. “I like to show you how grateful I am for the gift.”

“Really?” Fuschida asked incredulously.

Byakuya merely dipped his head and lifted the kimono in his hands, offering it to Fuschida.

Fuschida sidled over and snatched the fabric from Byakuya as if he expected an attack. He stood wary for a moment, and then relaxed. A slow, ugly smile spread across his face, “Okay then. Stand up.”

Byakuya obeyed.

Still a bit uncertain, Fuschida stood in front of Byakuya and watched him for a long moment. Then, he undid the obi at Byakuya’s waist, and let it drop to the floor.

Byakuya kept his eyes downcast. He could hear Fuschida’s breath growing ragged in anticipation. The disgust he felt toward this man floated somewhere far away. His expression remained impassive.

Hands spread the fabric at his waist. The kimono slipped from Byakuya’s shoulders. In the heat of the close quarters, the rush of air on naked skin was almost chilly. In moment, Byakuya was bare in front of Fuschida.

Fuschida’s arms encircled Byakuya’s waist, and slightly stroked his bottom. The sensation was a combination of a tickle and a light, painful buzz of electricity.

“A good spanking seems to be what you needed all along, boy.” Fuschida said lowly, his voice husky. “I love how hot and taut your ass is.”

Byakuya managed to turn his grimace into a slight smile. With the crook of his finger, he beckoned Fuschida even closer. “Let me whisper in your ear.”

Fuschida chuckled darkly, “You going to talk dirty to me?”

Byakuya nodded, “I have something very special just for you.”

“Oh,” Fuschida said, clearly aroused. Byakuya could feel Fuschida’s cock rise and press in the space between them. Fuschida did as requested, and turned his ear to Byakuya’s lips.

Leaning in, Byakuya whispered the chant to hakufuku, the befuddling spell. At the same time, he released a strong pulse from the deep well of hidden spiritual pressure.

“Whoa,” Fuschida said, with a slightly goofy-happy tone. “Where did these dark cherry blossoms come from? Did you see that?”

“No, but you did,” Byakuya said, as Fuschida collapsed to the floor in a heap. He would have to thank Yoruichi later for reminding him how useful the hakufuku chant could be.

Crouching down, Byakuya took the new kimono from Fuschida’s limp hands. He pulled the clothes on quickly. Ironically, the robes _were_ a much better fit, and made of a higher grade cotton. The color did suit as well. A nice gift, after all.

Once dressed, he knelt down beside Fuschida. “Dream of me,” Byakuya commanded, as he worked lose Fuschida’s obi. Byakuya rolled him over and awkwardly divested him of his clothes. He continued to speak, “Fulfill your wickedest desires. I was everything you hoped for and more.”

Fuschida moaned in his dreams.

Byakuya left him to make use of the public baths and to find dinner.


End file.
